Kim's Heart
by kanon1010
Summary: selamat datang di Kim's Heart, saya Kim Jaejoong bersedia memberikan jasa perbaikan hati. [YUNJAE]


**WARNING! fic ini berkisah seputar boys love, dengan tema Fantasy yang diluar akal sehat. tentu anda sebagai pembaca bisa membaca warning ini dengan jelas kan?! be smart reader please ^^**

**Disclaimer : Their own life**

**Starring : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu dan lainnya**

**Kim's Heart**

**...**

"Adakah yang mau membeli hati?" Seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan namun cukup imut, berdiri di sudut pasar sambil menjajakkan hati-hati yang berada di keranjangnya.

Ia menjual hati atau bisa dibilang perasaan bagi siapapun yang membutuhkan hati.

Dengan baju berwarna merah dan tudung kepala yang senada, ia bertahan berdiri di sudut tersebut sambil terus berkata "Adakah yang mau membeli hati?

Sesekali ada pembeli yang menghampirinya, biasanya pembeli yang datang adalah orang-orang yang sudah rusak hatinya dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi, atau orang-orang yang sudah membuang hatinya dan ingin kembali menjadi orang yang baru.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin membeli hati?" Tanya Junsu - pemuda penjual hati- ketika melintas di depannya seorang pemuda yang ditaksir dari kalangan bangsawan.

Pemuda tampan bermata tajam bak musang itu menghampiri Junsu, seraya tersenyum. Namun Junsu tau, senyuman pemuda itu tak sesungguhnya dirinya.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin membeli hati?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

"Apa kau hanya menjual saja? Apa kau bisa memperbaikinya?" Pemuda tampan itu memperlihatkan hatinya yang merah berbentuk love, namun penuh retakkan.

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya menjualnya saja. Apa tuan tidak berniat membeli hati yang baru? Jika dilihat dari kondisi hati tuan yang cukup parah."

Pemuda tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memasukan hatinya lagi kedalam tubuh.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin memperbaikinya saja. Tapi kurasa itu hal yang tak mungkin." Lirih pemuda itu.

"Tuan jika anda jalan lurus ke arah ujung dari pasar ini, anda akan menemukan Kim's Heart. Ia bisa memperbaiki hati." Jelas Junsu sambil mengarahkan tangannya.

"Benarkah, terima kasih untuk infonya." Ucap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Sama-sama."

...

Pemuda tersebut langsung berjalan ke arah yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Junsu tadi. Hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, terbuat dari kayu namun begitu nyaman tampak dari luar.

"Permisi"

Pemuda bangsawan itu memasuki rumah dengan plang bertuliskan Kim's Heart.

"Oh! Ada tamu, tunggu sebentar." Dari dalam rumah, keluar seorang pemuda dengan debu yang menghiasi sedikit wajahnya, namun tak mengurangi wajah rupawan orang itu.

"Selamat datang di Kim's Heart, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sambut pemuda itu dengan senyum ramah, membuat pemuda bangsawan itu ikut tersenyum.

"Apa benar disini bisa memperbaiki hati?"

Pemilik Kim's Heart memepersilahkan _customer_nya masuk kedalam. Di dalam rumah itu seperti bengkel boneka namun banyak terlihat hati yang lumayan rusak.

"Tentu! Kim's Heart tempatnya memperbaiki hati. Meskipun tak 100% akan kembali seperti semula, semua tergantung pemilik. Oh ya, namaku Kim Jaejoong"

"Nama saya Jung Yunho, dan ini hati saya."

Jaejoong terkejut melihat bentuk hati Yunho yang lumayan parah dibandingkan dengan dikerjakannya selama ini.

"Saya tidak tau mengapa menjadi seperti ini. Semakin mendekati hari pernikahan saya, semakin hari semakin rusak. Saya hanya takut jika ini terus dibiarkan pernikahan kami tak berlandaskan cinta." Jelas yunho dengan memegang hatinya hati-hati.

"Rusak, bukan tanpa alasan. Mungkin mata bisa menipu tetapi hati tidak bisa." Yunho tertegun mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "_Well_, ini cukup sulit kuperbaiki tapi akan kucoba untuk memperbaikinya, namun jangan berharap 100% kembali seperti semula. Semua kembali padamu tuan."

"Panggil Yunho saja."

"Baiklah Yunho, kau bisa tinggalkan hatimu disini tapi aku tak yakin akan selesai cepat, mungkin 3-4 hari. Tak apa?"

"Tentu saja, besok aku akan kesini lagi untuk melihatnya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Pamit Yunho, lalu diantar keluar oleh Jaejoong.

Di jalan pulang Yunho bertemu lagi dengan Junsu yang masih dengan wajah cerianya, menjajakkan hati.

Yunho melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu dan dibalas lambaian juga oleh Junsu.

* * *

...

Keesokan harinya, seperti janji Yunho ia datang lagi ke tempat Jaejoong.

**Tok...tok...**

"Ya siapa?" Jaejoong keluar dengan masih memakai kacamata google membuat penampilannya sangat lucu.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Yunho yang menahan tawa melihat penampilannya. Padahal memang penampilan Jaejoong seperti itu, kacamata google yang membantu memperlihatkan kerusakan pada hati.

"Pftt, maaf tuan Kim bukan bermaksud tertawa, hanya penampilanmu sangat lucu."

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya ketika berjalan masuk ke dalam dan membuat Yunho lagi-lagi mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, lihat kubawakan kau strawberry shortcake apa kau tak mau tuan kim?" Yunho mengangkat kotak berukuran sedang dengan pita merah yang mengikat.

"Akan kusiapkan teh untuk menemani."

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian Jaejoong muncul dengan membawa dua cangkir teh dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Maaf, aku hanya memiliki teh biasa aku tak memiliki _earl gray_ seperti orang-orang semacam mu minum."

"Tak masalah, lagipula ini sudah cukup. Bagaimana kuenya? Kau suka?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat, mulutnya penuh dengan kue dan belepotan, membuat Yunho mengusap pelan cream yang menempel di pipinya.

"Terima kasih, ini sangat enak. Selama ini belum ada cutomer yang datang memberikanku kue." Senyum Jaejoong cerah.

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan hatiku?" Yunho membuka pembicaraan setelah keduanya terdiam selama 5 menit.

Jaejoong menghentikan makannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehmmm bagaimana ya bilangnya. Aku sudah mencoba menyatuhkan potongan hati itu, tetapi selalu saja kembali retak." Jelas Jaejoong tak enak, melihat wajah Yunho yang murung.

"Ta-tapi akan kuusahakan sebelum hari pernikahanmu akan selesai. Akan kulakukan untuk _costumer_ sebaik kau."

Yunho tersenyum pelan, lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong yang sangat lembut. Pipi putihnya pun mulai merona seperti memakai _blush on_.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, jika memang tak bisa ya tak apa."

Jaejoong menggenggam erat lengan baju Yunho. "Tolong percaya padaku. A-aku bisa melakukannya." Ucap Jaejoong tertunduk sambil mengamati salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Hei, aku percaya padamu Jae aku hanya meminta kau jangan memaksakan diri, bisa?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Yunho yang melihat geraklan sederhana itu merasa ada yang timbul di dalam dirinya. Tapi ia tak tau itu apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Jae, dan jangan lupa habiskan kue itu."

"Tentu saja akan kuhabiskan, lain kali sekalian bawakan es krim ya." Yunho terkejut dengan permintaan Jaejoong, namun tak lama kemudian "Bercanda Yun he he he."

"Baiklah, akan kubawakan kalau ingat. Sampai jumpa Jae."

"Sampai Jumpa."

...

* * *

...

Keesokan harinya Yunho kembali mendatangi Jaejoong sambil membawa es krim sesuai pesanan Jaejoong. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berbincang sambil mengamati Jaejoong bekerja. Jaejoong bilang hati Yunho ia kerjakan malam hari, karena saat itu lebih tenang dan ia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi.

Yunho menatap Kagum pada Jaejoong yang bisa memperbaiki hati yang rusak itu, meskipun itu diluar akal sehat Yunho.

Keakraban keduanya semakin terjalin erat. Hingga H-2 pernikahan Yunho tiba. Yunho bersiap ke tempat Jaejoong seperti biasa.

"Yun," panggil seseorang yang suaranya sudah Yunho hapal, itu calon istrinya Boa, dari bangsawan Kwon. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang terlihat."

Tak ada senyuman di wajah Yunho, ia menatap datar wanita yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Hanya ada sedikit urusan."

"Kenapa kau sekarang lebih dingin Yun? Apa kau masih mempercayai berita simpang siur mengenai hubunganku dengan mantan tunangan yang kubenci itu?" Tanya Boa memegang lengan Yunho.

Dengan halus Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Boa yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Mata mungkin tak melihat, tetapi hati yang memberikan jawabannya." Ucap Yunho meniru kata-kata Jaejoong tempo hari. "Aku permisi dulu, ada keperluan."

Boa menatap sendu kepergian Yunho. Ia melihat hatinya yang sudah berwarna hitam. Hati yang seharusnya berwarna merah malah berubah menggelap semakin dekat dengan hari pernikahannya, dan itu semua karena kesalahan dia sendiri.

Boa merasa bahwa tak akan ada pernikahan diantara mereka dan tak akan pernah terjadi.

**...**

Langkah Yunho riang sepanjang menuju toko Jaejoong. Bahkan ia tak lupa selalu membawa eskrim kesukaan Jaejoong. Begitu tiba di pasar, ia melihat Junsu yang masih menjajakan hatinya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia menuju Junsu dan berniat membeli hati.

"Apa kali ini tuan ingin membeli hati?" Tanya Junsu diiringi senyuman yang manis.

"Apa ada hati yang cocok untukku?"

Junsu menggeleng dengan wajah sedih, membuat Yunho bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa tak ada yang cocok?"

"Bukan tuan, tetapi anda tidak memerlukan hati yang baru. Karena tuan sudah mendapatkan hati yang baru." Jelas Junsu yang membuat Yunho semakin bingung.

"Hati yang baru?"

"Ne, hati baru. Anda akan mengetahuinya setelah tuan ke Kim's Heart, dan juga ini pertemuan terakhir kita tuan. Semoga tuan bahagia." Pamit Junsu sambil mebungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Pergi... Bersama penciptaku."

...

...

Kata-kata Junsu yang ambigu menimbulkan tanda tanya dan kebingungan untuk Yunho, mungkin akan ia tanyakan pada Jejoong sepertinya dia mengenal Junsu.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

"Jae, aku datang lihat kubawakan es krim."

Tak ada jawab dari dalam, biasanya ia menemukan Jaejoong sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau ia langsung menyambut Yunho dengan wajah riang bak anak kecil.

"Jae, kau dimana?" Teriak Yunho yang tak mendapat sahutan dari Jaejoong. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, bengkel Jaejoong juga tak menemukan kehadirannya. Sampai di lantai dua ia melihat satu ruangan dengan pintu terbuka dan diterangi cahaya.

"Jae kau di dalam?" Yunho membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat Jaejoong terkapar di ranjang dengan wajah yang pucat. "Jae kau sakit?"

_Doe eyesnya_ perlahan terbuka dan memandang Yunho yang khawatir melihat dirinya.

"Kau sudah datang Yun, maaf tak bisa menyambutmu tubuhku lemas sekali." Ucap Jaejoong parau.

"Tak masalah. Apa kau sakit Jae?" Yunho memeriksa kening Jaejoong namun tak panas malah dingin.

"Hanya kelelahan. Oh ya hatimu sudah selesai kuperbaiki." Jaejoong mencoba duduk dibantu oleh Yunho dan mengambil hati Yunho yang berada di dalam laci nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Ini hatimu sudah selesai kuperbaiki meskipun tak seperti awalnya mulus 100 persen setidaknya sudah tak retak lagi dan aku berani jamin tak akan hancur." Jelas Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

Yunho terkejut melihat hatinya sudah benar, bahkan warna merahnya tampak sangat cantik. Ketika ia masukan dalam tubuh perasaan hangat memenuhi dirinya.

"Bagaimana cara aku membayarnya Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tak perlu, kau sudah memberikan kue dan eskirm itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Terima kasih, aku harap kau mau datang ke pernikahanku. Katakan saja namamu, dan aku akan menyambutmu." Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin.

"Baiklah, tetapi aku tak janji ya yun." Jawab Jaejoong lemah.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah Jae, untung saja tadi aku sempat membawa sup jagung dari rumah. Jangan lupa dimakan ya, cepat sembuh." Yunho sempat mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Selamat tinggal Yun..."

...

* * *

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah sedih, namun ia tak ingin menampakkan hal itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, karena Jaejoonglah yang menciptakan dirinya dari kumpulan hati yang suci.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan kepingan hati terakhirmu padanya tuan." Omel Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan, sudah lama ia tak mendengar omelan Junsu. "Sudah seharusnya, karena itulah keluarga Kim ada."

"Tetapi, itu keping terakhirmu dan kau gunakan untuk menutup retakkan terakhirnya! Kau gila tuan Kim."

"Memang sudah saatnya, lagipula meskipun aku hidup, aku tak bisa bersamanya."

"Aku siap ikut bersamamu tuanku Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Junsu dengan keyakinan. Meskipun Jaejoong yang menciptakan tetapi jika Jaejoong menghilang maka ia juga.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Hentikan panggilan itu Su-ie, panggil lah aku Jaejoong. Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu." Jaejoong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik badannya.

Tampak sekeping hati kecil yang bersinar terang di tangan Jaejoong

"Ini kepingan hatiku untukmu. Kau harus hidup, bukankah pemuda dari bangsawan park itu menyukaimu? Dan yang kutahu bahkan keluarganya juga sudah sangat menyanygimu?"

Junsu menatap kepingan hati di tangan Jaejoong dengan perasaan antara bahagia tetapi sedih juga, karena itu berarti ia akan kehilangan Jaejoong selamanya.

"Tapi sungguh aku tak mengharapkannya, kau lebih membutuhkan." Junsu menolak pemberian Jaejoong.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, aku sudah lama menyimpannya jika saatnya kepingan hatiku habis untuk membantu orang. Ambilah, jika tidak aku akan sangat sedih." Jaejoong memasukkan kepingan kecil itu dalam tubuh Junsu.

Sekeliling tubuh Junsu diselimuti oleh cahaya dan lengkaplah sudah jiwa Junsu. Ia bisa merasakan berbagai hal yang sudah banyak dilalui Jaejoong. Selama ini ia bisa merasakan tetapi tak tau apa nama perasaannya.

"Jae, terima kasih... Terima kasih." Junsu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong berbalik memeluk tubuh Junsu sambil sesekali mengusapnya.

"Aku senang kau selalu ada disampingku. Sayangnya aku tak memliki penerus untuk meneruskan usaha kakek moyang Kim. Mulai sekarang semua orang harus menjaga hati mereka dengan baik."

"Bagaimana dengan cintamu Jae?"

"Cinta? Semua yang kucurahkan adalah cinta."

"Maksudku tuan Jung, bagaimana perasaanmu padanya? Apa kau tak mau memberitaunya? "

"Perasaanku padanya? Sudah kuberikan di kepingan terakhir."

**...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

H-1 pernikahaan Yunho dan Boa. Yunho sudah mendapatkan hatinya kembali, tetapi entah mengapa hatinya tak tergerak sedikitpun untuk bahagia.

Ia hanya memikirkan satu nama yaitu, Jaejoong.

"Yun, apa kau sudah siap menikah?" Ibu Yunho menghampiri anaknya yang tengah menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sama sekali tidak bu." Jawaban Yunho tak mengagetkan lagi untuk Ny Jung. Sebagai seorang ibu, inilah saat dimana naluri seorang ibu sangat kuat.

"Pergilah Yun," nyonya Jung mengelus lembut helaian rambut Yunho. "Pergilah, sebelum kau menyesalinya. Lagipula apa kau tau kenapa hatimu bisa rusak seperti itu?"

Yunho terkejut bahwa ibunya mengetahui kondisi hatinya. "Bagaimana ibu bisa tau?"

"Itulah kekuatan seorang ibu." Nyonya Jung berjalan menghadap dengan anaknya. "Karena hatimu sudah dirusak dari luar bukan kau yang merusaknya. Kau menjaga hatimu untuk Boa, tetapi Boa lah yang merusak hatimu. Berita simpang siur itu benar. Boa memang bermain dibelakangmu, ia hanya mempermainkanmu."

"Darimana ibu tau?"

"Hey, kau pikir ibumu ini hanya di rumah, minum tea dan selalu menerima tamu saja? Tentu tidak. Ibu harus tau bagaima calon menantu ibu, hanya saja ibu diam agar kau yang memutuskan sendiri. Jadi kapan kau mau pergi?"

Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk erat ibunya. "Terima kasih bu, kalau yang ini aku yakin ibu tak akan menyesal."

Setelahnya, Yunho langsung berlari menuju ke tempat Jaejoong. Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang ditabrak atau pejalan yang membicarakan kelakuan sulung Jung tersebut.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan peluh keringat yang mengucur, Yunho melihat Junsu yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah sedih.

"Junsu, dimana Jaejoong?" Junsu hanya diam saja.

"Tolong katakan dimana Jaejoong." Yunho mencekram pundak Junsu.

"Dia ada di dalam, tetapi kau terlambat dia tak akan kembali."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yunho masuk ke dalam Kim's Heart.

Kosong. Itulah pemandangan di dalam Kim's Heart. Sudah tak ada tumpukan hati yang diperbaiki Jaejoong, maupun perkakas serta cangkir-cangkir yang menggantung.

"Jae, kau di dalam? Jae ini aku Yunho datang."

Karena masih tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho semakin masuk kedalam dan menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut, hal mengejutkan ia lihat adalah tubuh Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan keadaan sudah tak bernyawa. Disekeliling tubuhnya terdapat banyak bunga lily.

"Ia akan menghilang menjadi butiran dalam 3 hari ke depan." Jelas Junsu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya.

"Me-mengapa bisa seperti ini?" Yunho menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong dan menggengam tangannya erat. "Jae, bangunlah, kalau kau bangun akan kubelikan es krim dan kue yang banyak."

Tanpa disadari, air mata Yunho turun dengan sendirinya.

"Ia kehilangan kepingan hatinya yang terakhir." Yunho diam, menunggu kelanjutan cerita Junsu. "Semua keturunan keluarga Kim, memiliki kemampuan khusus. Mereka bisa memperbaiki hati dan juga menciptakan hati baru. Jika kepingan terakhirnya hilang, maka tak bisa digantikan dengan hati yang baru. Karena keluarga Kim adalah malaikat yang memang bertugas untuk menjaga hati manusia."

"Maksudmu? Jaejoong bukan manusia?"

"Seperti itulah. Dan asal kau tau, kepingan hati terakhirnya diberikan kepadamu. Perasaan paling murni dari seorang Kim Jaejoong diserahkan padamu, Jung Yunho."

"Apa tak ada cara mengembalikannya?" Yunho semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Junsu menggeleng lemah. "Sayangnya tidak ada. Seharusnya aku juga ikut menghilang, tetapi tuan Kim malah memberikan satu kepingan hatinya." Junsu menangis, ia kembali mengingat betapa mulianya Jaejoong."

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, dan seketika ide gila menghampirinya.

"Aku harap cara ini bisa. Jika memang Jae memberikan kepingan terakhirnya maka ini mungkin bisa dilakukan." Yunho mengeluarkan hatinya yang berwarnya merah cantik dengan pendar sinar disekelilingnya.

"Tuan Jung! Apa yang anda lakukan?" Junsu semakin panik dan menahan napasnya sejenak karena Yunho mematahkan hatinya menjadi dua.

"Setengah hati ini milikku dan setengah hati ini miliknya." Ujar Yunho kembali memasukan hatinya yang setengah dan setengah lagi diberikan ke Jaejoong.

"Semoga ini berkerja. Jae bangunlah. Bangunlah my other half."

Yunho mengusap helaian rambut Jaejoong. Junsu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Perlahan wajah pucat itu mulai merona, menandakan aliran darahnya kembali lalu kedua matanya terbuka dan melihat Yunho yang tersenyum padanya.

"_Welcome back my other half_."

Inilah bentuk cinta yang sesungguhnya...

...

**FIN**

**...**


End file.
